


The Importance Of Wearing Belts

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Jensen has a proposition. Jared's got other plans.





	The Importance Of Wearing Belts

**Author's Note:**

> Without the wise suggestions of [](http://aracale.livejournal.com/profile)[aracale](http://aracale.livejournal.com/) about belts of all kinds and getting Jensen to come and general beta awesomeness this fic would not be as shiny as it is now. And it certainly wouldn't have a summary. Thanks for enabling the shit out of this, babe!

"I'm not sucking you off in some sleazy alley behind McDonald's, _Jensen_." Jared huffs a little outraged.  
  
It would have been more convincing if he'd actually taken his eyes off of Jensen's dick straining against the zipper of his jeans for a second.

Jensen just laughs at him, arms folded in front of his chest loosely.

"C'mon, Jay. I know you want to!" He leers at him appreciatively in a ridiculous, over the top way and yeah, Jared can feel a smile tugging at his lips despite himself.

"Only on one condition.”

"Whatever. As long as it involves your mouth on my dick, I don't care.”

"I wanna tie you up.”

Jensen's eyes go wide and his lips part slightly. Jared smirks and slowly walks up to him, crowding Jensen against a wall, right next to a big fucking dumpster. He puts his hands on either side of Jensen's shoulders and leans forward, open lips brushing lightly against Jensen's.

"I want your hands behind your back, so you can't touch me, can't do anything but fuck my mouth.”

Jensen's breathing heavily, eyes dark and full of want, but he still manages to mock “Yeah, with what exactly do you wanna tie me up, Jay?”

And Jared steps back a little so Jensen can really appreciate this. Then he carefully opens his belt, long fingers caressing the big Texas buckle on it and he barely hears Jensen's “You gotta be kidding me.” as he slides the belt out of the loops of his jeans.

"Turn around, Jen. Hands on your back.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow that says “Who the hell do you think you are? I'm Jensen fucking Ackles and no one just ties me up like that!” but the rest of his body seems to have a different opinion, because Jen turns slowly and faces the wall. He keeps his hands at his sides though.

Jared steps forward, presses up against Jensen's body and just pushes into him with his hips, hard cock brushing the crease between firm ass cheeks. It earns him a low moan and Jensen roughly pushing his hands between their bodies, folding them over his lower back.

Grinning, Jared takes them in one of his hands, easily holding them in a tight grip while he winds the belt around Jensen's wrists. It slips a few times and Jared's close to letting go of Jensen and using both his hands when it finally stays in its proper place.

He slips the leather end through the buckle, afternoon sun glinting off of the T in Texas, and then slides it closed. The leather fits snugly against the smooth skin of Jensen's wrists and Jared has to bend down and lick the skin there, tasting salty sweat and traces of something fruity, some girly shower gel Jen would never admit he uses.

He's been preparing for this. Carefully measured where to put new holes so the belt would hold Jensen's wrists firmly together. He'd put the belt around his own hands even, marking the spots with a pencil in his mouth. It had been tricky, especially since he'd had to consider that Jensen's wrists were smaller than his. Like, a lot. But he'd made it, motivated by the thought of Jensen all tied up and begging for more.

Then last Wednesday he'd asked one of the women from wardrobe to put three extra holes into the back end of the belt. The woman, she was in her mid-fifties, gray hair and warm smile, had looked at him worriedly and asked: “Do you want to go on a diet, Jared?” Her concerned look had made him laugh.  
"No, don't worry, I could never stop eating gummy bears. I just need those holes uhm, because the extra holes are kind of a new style I'm trying out.”

He'd been a little embarrassed to lie to her like that, but it was better than admitting the truth. She probably wouldn't have responded well to “I wanna tie Jensen up, so he can't touch me when I suck him off in public.”

The belt had been with him ever since then and finally today an opportunity had presented itself. Really, Jensen had brought this on himself by dragging Jared out through the back door of the local McDonald's into the stinking, filthy alley littered with rubbish and god knew what else.

It was all Jensen's own damn fault.

Jared closes the belt and then steps away to give Jensen a little room to maneuver. He immediately turns around, piercing eyes on Jared.

"You've been planning this, Jared, haven't you?”

"Maybe.” Jared smiles and then drops to his knees heavily. “It's not like you mind.” he observes as he traces a finger along the outline of Jensen's cock.

Jensen gasps and slumps back against the wall, shoulder blades pressing into the stones. Jared can hear the leather of the belt creak and tries to imagine the Texas buckle digging into the skin of Jensen's hands. He has to press the heel of his hand to his crotch hard to keep from coming from just the thought of that.

"You wanna share some of the joy?”

Jared looks up, meets Jensen's eyes and they're not as smug as his words are, because they say “Shit” and “Suck me” and “Why didn't you do this sooner?”

Jared closes his hands over Jensen's hips, traces the bones there through Jen's worn shirt. He bends forward and feels his knees dig into the dirty concrete under him as he sucks open mouthed kisses into the denim of Jensen's crotch. He licks along the length of it and feels a wet spot grow where his chin is pressed to the head of Jensen's dick.

Somewhere above him Jensen moans and squirms a little. He hisses as the belt obviously cuts into his hands. Jared knows he should care about that fact, but it's as if he's under a spell. The spell of Jensen's cock. He tries to suppress the giggle that is bubbling up in his throat at that and fails miserably.

“Dude, what's so funny?” Jensen sounds annoyed and a bit breathless and Jared really does feel bad now. No one should hear giggling, when someone else is on their knees and about to give them a blow job.

He tries to make it up to Jensen by running his fingers over the front of Jensen's jeans, popping the button and then slowly sliding the zipper down. Jensen hisses and moves forward a bit, practically shoving his dick into Jared's face.

Jared works Jensen's jeans down along with his boxers and watches them pool around his boots. Then he turns his attention back to Jensen's dick curving against his belly, swollen and hard. He grips the base of it and just looks enjoying the heavy weight of it pressing into his palm.

“Jared, _please_. Come on.” Jensen's voice is desperate and as he squirms against Jared's touch; the belt buckle hits the wall with a soft clink every time. It almost sounds like a rhythm just for this and so Jared sticks out his tongue and licks Jensen's slit in time to every clink of metal against stone. He tastes salty pre-come and feels Jen's dick throb in his hand and feels a little light-headed at the sensation of it.

“Fuck, Jared. Just...fuck.”

Jared smiles and leans forward a little more, knees spreading apart and takes the tip of Jensen's cock in his mouth, gently suckling. His thumb presses into the soft underside of it as he twists his hand a little around the base. Careful not to hurt him he scrapes a fingernail up and then down the length of Jensen's cock. It makes Jensen hiss and without any warning he bucks forward and his cock slips into Jared's mouth making him choke a little, surprised by the sudden motion.

“Yeah, that's what you get for being such a slut. Tying me up and then teasing me.” Jensen pushes forward again, but not as forcefully as his words might suggest. Jared opens up wider, jaw slack and swallows down as much of Jensen as he can. His lips meet his hand and he can feel spit running down his chin, pooling on his shirt.

Jensen starts moving then, slowly fucking into Jared's mouth. He starts talking too, a string of unconnected words, praising and touching Jared in a way he can't with his hands. “Such a pretty mouth...fuck...warm, tight...Jesus...suck me, like...like that...” Jensen trails off into a grunt, when Jared curls his tongue around his shaft sucking hard as Jensen pulls out and then slams in again.

Jared thinks that maybe Jensen is a little too much in control here; he needs to be shown his boundaries. So he places both palms firmly on Jensen's hips and pushes him off and away. His dick slides out of Jared's mouth with a wet pop and Jensen curses, spit slick cock standing out in the cold air between them.

“What the fuck, Jared?”

“You're too in control, Jen. This was about you giving it up to me, so don't move now.”

Jared tightens his grip around Jensen's dick and slides it into his mouth again before Jensen can say much more. He sets up a fast pace, head bobbing up and down in time with his hand sliding along Jensen's erection. He hums contently, slides his tongue along the underside, as Jensen slams his head back against the wall groaning so loudly everyone within a five mile radius will probably hear. Jared doesn't particularly care about it right then. Instead he slides his free hand down to fondle Jensen's balls, rolls them in his hand. He slips his fingers farther back, rubs the skin there and elicits a string of curses from Jensen.

He slides Jensen's dick all the way into his mouth, puts his hand on a naked hip and holds it tightly. Jared slicks the thumb of his other hand with the mixture of spit and pre-come on his chin and slowly presses into Jensen's hole. He's stopped moving along Jensen's dick, tense weight of it against his bottom lip, just holding it in his mouth, tongue lazily lapping at it. When he presses deeper into Jen's tight heat he looks up, meets his eyes and swallows.

Jensen comes with a yelp, come pouring down Jared's throat and he tries to swallow it all down, but misses most of it as it runs down his face. Jensen shudders and slumps against the wall as aftershocks tremble through him and Jared has a hard time holding him up.

After the last tremors have subsided Jared lets Jensen's limp cock slip out of his mouth and gets up. His knees crack and he faintly notices something brown and gooey sticking to his jeans. Jared doesn't even want to think about what that could be.

His dick strains against his jeans painfully hard, but he ignores it for the moment, reaching around Jensen and slide the belt loose and off his hands.

Jensen's eyes are half closed but he pulls his hands out from behind him and rubs them carefully. They have faint traces of red around the wists, nothing too serious. Jared holds up one hand after the other and places an open mouthed kiss on each palm. Jensen sighs softly and Jared starts to put his belt on again, ready to get the hell out of here. It's getting dark and he they've already stayed way to long back here.

Before he can get the belt all the way in the loops again Jensen's hand wraps around his arm and closes almost painfully around his biceps.

“What do you think you're doing, Jared? It's my turn now.”

And Jared looks up into wide awake green eyes, sees the smirk on Jensen's lips and gulps.

He is so fucked. 


End file.
